Xntret of the Desert
by Xntret Bloodmoon
Summary: My first fan fic about the kids of the cast of Naruto
1. Prologue

**Xntret Of The Desert**

**By: Xntret Bloodmoon**

**Prologue**

My name Xntret of the Desert, my father is Gaara of the Desert, the 5th Kazekage of the Village Hidden in the Sand. My Mother is... well what defines a mother? Is she's someone who raises you?

Someone who cares for you? Someone who holds you after you wake from a nightmare, hunted by

Shukaku and tells you it will be ok? Is a mother the one who takes the kunai away when you are trying to end your life because you're a monster? Is that a mother? Well then my "mother" is my aunt Temari. I here people say the woman who gave birth to me is Hinata Hyuga of the Hidden Leaf Village, others say its Sakura Haruno also of the Hidden Leaf Village, there is a woman in the village this the Hidden Sand Village that likes to call me son, Her name is Matsuri but she just has a crush on my father or maybe shes in love with him I don't know. As for me, I can manipulate sand like my father, and I have a few other skills but I'm told there from Shukaku who's will and powers are in me. When your the son

of a jinchuriki life come with a price but none of that matters now. Because I will become a Chunin at this years Chunin exams in the Hidden Leaf Village, and make my father proud with no help from that woman that left me and him so long ago.


	2. Return to the Leaf Village

**Xntret Of The Desert**

**By: Xntret Bloodmoon**

**Chapter 1: Return to the Leaf Village**

Last time Xntret was in the Village Hidden in the Leaves, He was nine years old and it was with his father, aunt Temari, and uncle Kankuro. They were there to watch the Chunin exams for that year, and he saw a lot of pretty girls. Of course, his uncle teased me about it, but his aunt thought it was cute as for his father he just told him…

"When it comes to girls, watch yourself, they can hurt you far worse then any jutsu." he never liked talking about girls, it always seem to hurt.

He did ask him about his mother once; and it looked like someone had just ripped his heart out. He never wants to see him in that much pain. He is Gaara of the Desert, the 5th Kazekage of the Village Hidden in the Sand, but more importantly he is Xntret father. He will get back at the one who hurt him one day.

Last time Xntret was there they had some time before the exam started so he was given a tour by the Hokage's daughter Motoko. He was shown the great stone faces, and when they ate at her father's favorite roman shop. While eating she would always look at him and smile it was a very cute smile, at the time everything about her was cute here short blue hair, and round white eyes. He'd ask what she wanted, but she would just giggle, and say it was nothing, and blush a little. She was a weird girl he hopes he can see her again because she is very cute girl herself.

Xntret blushes a little.

They entered the village hidden in the leaves and went to meet with the Hokage at his house.

"XNTRET!" Motoko a tall blue haired girl wearing black shorts that go down to her knees and a black tube top with a orange trim yells as she glomps him knocking them both to the ground with her on top of him.

"Hello Motoko, and how have you been?" he ask. Still lying on top of him.

"I've been good, better now that your back." She says with sly wink. "I missed you sooooo much I wanted to go visit you in the sand village but my mom and dad said I had to train for the Chunin exam. I tried to say going to your village would be training but they didn't believe it but now you're here and we can go hang out and stuff." Motoko says cheerily.

_Can this beautiful young woman laying on me really be little Motoko? Shes got the same white eyes. The short blue hair has grown out and is now blond at the tips and are them her breast I feel pressed on me? _Xntret thinks to himself

Without thinking Xntret starts to run his hands up and down her back feeling her soft skin before specking.

"Very well then. The roman we had last time was good and I do enjoy your company."

"Well I can see that." says Naruto Uzumaki 6th Hokage Hidden Leaf Village "Now Motoko dear why don't you and Xntret get off the floor before people get the wrong idea."

The two young ninjas get up off the floor but as Xntret stands, and he adjust his pants a little as to not show just how happy he really his to see Motoko again after so long.

"Well, we'll be going now" says Motoko as she takes Xntret by the arm and leads almost dragging him off to the roman shop.

"Teeheehee." Temari snickered. "She's got her mothers looks but her fathers personality eh Naruto?" "Ya, she's a real firecracker that one. Hinata and I really got our hands full. Plus she would not stop asking to go visit Xntret." says Naruto "What about you Gaara, have you married yet?"

"The one woman I loved walked out of my life after Xntret was born. I have no need for a wife; it will only end in pain"

Gaara looks off trying to hide how bad he really feels over the lost of Xntret's mother.

Meanwhile, as Motoko and Xntret kept walking the streets of the Leaf Village.

"I'm so glad your back. I really did miss you." says Motoko "So what do you think of your little friend from back in the day?" she asks as she steps in front of him and dose a little spin.

"Wow, I still can't believe how well she filled out. One of the hottest girls I've ever see but I can't let her know my secret. She can never know about the monster I really am" Xntret thinks to himself before saying "I think my old friend and I should get that ramen"

With that Motoko huffed a little but grabbed and cuddled into Xntret's arm as they walked on.

"Are you ok? You haven't let me go since I got here; people are going to think we're dating." Said Xntret.

"Would that really be a bad thing?" asks Motoko as she stopped them, and looked at him with her big white eyes almost tearing up out of fear he might say yes.

Xntret looking at the beautiful young woman almost crying and tries to think of a way to make her happy again.

"Is that bath house?" said Xntret trying to change the subject

Motoko gets red in the face.

"You- you want to bathe with me?" Motoko ask looking cute and innocent. But getting really existed over the thought of getting to see Xntret nude and getting to show off her body, the body that every boy in the village wishes they could cuddle up to at night

Thinking back on the words of his uncle Kankuro "Girls like it when you're up for new things no matter how _naughty _they may be, remember that and your love life will never be boring."

"Yes, I could go for a nice hot bath after the long trip here then getting knocked to the floor a bath sounds good about now." Xntret replies blushing a little

"YAAA~! Now on to the hot springs." She pointed at the hot springs with her index finger in a 'charge' like fashion.

"What did I get myself into this time." Xntret thinks to himself.

At the bath house, Motoko uses her pull as the Hokage's daughter to have them close off one of the baths for just the two of them.

"Ok, you go in first and I'll be in shortly ok?" Motoko says with a cute smile.

"Alright" Xntret said.

Xntret went in and looked around; it was a really nice place. It had high walls around to keep anyone from peeking in. Xntret propped his gored up by a rock next to the bath removed his crimson red jacket and pants then let this blood red long hair out of the pony tail it was in before stepping into the bath. Once he was in the water he called to Motoko for her to come in.

"Ok I'm coming in" Motoko says.

Motoko walks in with only a towel on. Her hair down to about her shoulders, slim body and well endowed for her age.

"Well, what do you think?" She asks again having not gotten an answer before as she drops the towel.

Xntret just stars at the beautiful Motoko now nude in front of him. Without thinking as his eye run up and down her body, seeing little pink nipples that top her lovely breast down to her slim waist then looking at her smooth clean shaven lower girl parts. Xntret started to get really excited but the ever moving water helped hide this.

"Am I so beautiful you are with out words?" Motoko asks to witch Xntret just nods well smiling and blushing.

"You really think so" She asks.

"Yes, I'm sure of it" Xntret says once he could speck again.

"I'm glad because to tell the truth I've never stopped thinking about you. Ever since you left four years ago. It may sound silly but you're the reason I want to become a ninja Xntret. For you see-"She paused for a moment.

She puckered her lips slightly. Her blushing face only made it more irresistible. The steam around her curvaceous body canceled various parts of her silky flesh, and her streaming blue hair was like a waterfall as she approached me.

_She is so perfect. _Xntret thought to himself then arms wrapped around her loosely as he looks into her beautiful white eyes. The two moved closer to each other but before they could kiss a voice called out.

"Hey Motoko nice ass there babe." It was Stone a tall black haired boy in a green leotard standing on the big rock in the middle of the bath. As quick as the winds of a sand storm Xntret moved Motoko behind him. Then called forth his sand to grab the jackass that interrupted what was to be the happiest moment of his life so far.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't paint this bath with your blood?" Xntret growled.

But before Stone could answer Motoko now with a red aura that formed into what looked like pointy ears and a tail. Jumped as Stone yelling "I'LL KILL YOU. RASENGAN!" Her attack cut right thru the sand that was holding him and sent his body went flying off into the forest that surrounded the village. As some blood hit her and the surrounding bath area. She then turns to look at Xntret. Still nude you can now see this red flowing Chakra covered her body. Indeed forming ears and a tail and now you can see she has grown fangs and her hands have turned to claws and her lovely white eyes and turned a vicious red.

_Is this a monster or my sweet Motoko? Could it be both? Could she have a monster inside like I do?_ Xntret thought to himself.

"Motoko." Xntret speaks as he reaches out for her.

Motoko coming to her senses the red chakra fade. Her claws return to being her hand the fangs retract and her eyes turn white once more. She looks at Xntret with tears and chokes out the words "I'm sorry, Xntret." With that said the still nude Motoko goes running home traveling along the roof tops to no one will see her.


	3. Neo Jinchuriki

**Xntret Of The Desert**

**By: Xntret Bloodmoon**

**Chapter 2: Neo Jinchuriki**

Xntret went to find his uncle maybe he would know what just happened he does live here now with his wife Tenten and son Baku maybe he'll know what just happened with Motoko.

Meanwhile back at the home of the Hokage Naruto, Gaara, Hinata and Sakura have been talking.

"So you're saying she got part of the 9-tailed fox in her?" Gaara asks.

"Ye-yes just like Naruto, Motoko welds the same power" Hinata replies. "What about Xntret? Does any of Shukaku lie in him?"

"Yes, my son welds the same power as I once did" Gaara replies.

"In fact he has more control over it then I ever did. So keep a close eye on him, because if he starts to lose it at the exam you'll want at else 3 Jonin on him."

"GAARA! That's your son how can you talk like that about your own flash and blood?" Sakura says speaking up after not having anything to say so far.

"I can, because I am his father. I must, because I am the 5th Kazekage. So just keep a eye on **MY**__kid or you **WILL**__lose some men if he goes too far in the heat of battle… I'm out of here, I will see you at the opening ceremony of the Chunin exam Naruto Uzumaki, 6th Hokage of the village hidden in the leaves… my friend."

As Gaara left, a nude Motoko run in pass the four ninja and in to her room faster then a demon fox, but with a face just as red.

_Damn that girl is sexy, Xntret my son you're a lucky man if you can tame that "wild beast"_ Gaara thinks to himself as he leaves.

"Ummm we should talk to her" Naruto said.

"Dear she's naked, and you know she has only lets me and Sakura see her nude. She has sent everyone else flying with that Rasengan of hers, I'll go talk to her" Hinata says as she goes to talk to Motoko.

Meanwhile at the house of Kankuro and Tenten,

"Hello uncle Kankuro, aunt Tenten are you home?" He looked around the house.

"Yo, what's up Xntret, mom and dad are off doing stuff, but what brings you here?" Baku asked.

Xntret's cousin a tall well in shape guy wearing a all black jumpsuit replies as he fettles with a puppet.

"Hey Baku. What do you know about Motoko Uzumaki? I saw her pull of this weird jutsu while we were there at the bath house."

"Wait. Ok stop right there, are you going to stand there. look me in the eye and tell me you got to see that goddess naked and lived?" Baku says in aw

"Yeah, why? what's up?" I asked confused

"What's up? DUDE she's the hottest girl in the village! Any boy so much as looks at her in anyway she doesn't like, we have to rush them to Lady Sakura! If we can find them that is. They say she is the new host of the nine-tailed fox, a Neo-Jinchuriki host their calling her." Baku says still shocked at what Xntret has done.

"So she's like me not just a host but at one with a Biju." I reply thinking back to when I was told what was in me and the power I hold.

"Yes she is, but anyway, check this guy out." Baku says as he brings up a human shaped puppet with three retraceable claws on each hand

"I call him, 'The Wolverine' molded after a comic book hero I like" Baku says showing off what his new toy can do. "Now coz, tells me everything. I've so wanted to see that goddess in the nude but I like living so you have to tell me please?" Baku begs.

"No, sorry I can't do that she just-" Xntret says as dazes off and blushes a little.

"I got to talk to her see ya later coz" Xntret says.

Xntret came out of his daze and headed out the door. He leaps roof to roof to the house of Motoko hoping to find the answers he's looking for.

Back at the Uzumaki house

"Oh mom, I was so close to telling him that I love him, then that stupid Stone Lee had to sneak in on us. So I just got so mad, my secret got let out, and Xntret saw it all, I mean I wanted him to see me naked, but not in fox form he must think I'm a freak now. AHHHH!" She screamed angrily messing up her hair in a fit of rage. Then bursting into tears and burying her face into her mother's chest.

"There there sweet heart, it will be ok" Hinata says well rubbing her daughters back.

"Freak? You're no freak you're simply beautiful. If anyone is the freak here that's me." Xntret says as he comes in though the window of the room, but pauses, and stares at Hinata.

"You must be Lady Hinata." Xntret says

"Yes I am." Hinata says

"Then allow me to introduce my self I am Xntret of the Desert" Xntret says well giving a bow.

"Nice to meet you, Motoko has told me a lot about you. But I should be going now. Don't stay up too late, the Chunin exam are in a few day and you still have training to do Motoko" Hinata says as she leaves the room.

"She's right, but before I go, I brought you your clothes you left at the bath house." Xntret blushes a little as he hands over clothes remembering the sight of her naked.

"Thank you Xntret" Motoko says as she hugs him now wrapped only in a sheet.

Xntret wraps his arms around her and holds her tight.

_She smalls to good. So pure. So innocent. Its intoxicating _Xntret thinks to him self as he inhale deeply.

"Yes, well I'll be going now" Xntret says as he give Motoko a kiss on the cheek.

"Good luck princess I look forward to seeing how well you far in the exam." With that he leaves a very happy and very stunned Motoko.


	4. The Chunin Exam

Xntret Of The Desert

**By: Xntret Bloodmoon**

**Chapter 3: The Chunin Exam**

The next few days passed quickly Xntret spent most of the time training with his team witch was

Himself his cousin Kitsune Nara daughter of Temari and Shikamaru. With looks that can kill and skills to match this perfect mix of brains and beauty leaves people blown away and left in the dark with her skills in the art of wind and shadow. Blond hair and brown eyes wearing dark purple shorts with matching vest and a black tube shes like a sister to Xntret. And last but not lest there Su adopted daughter of the sand village. She was frond with a pack of wild dog and was brought in by Gaara and raised by Gaara, Temari and Shikamaru. She had a unbreakable bond with her dog Anubis. The two of them will pass final judgment on there enemies. The youngest of the three shes got black hair and brown eyes and wares a white coat with brown spots a gray undershirt and blue pants. But don't let her age of 13 fool you. She can be vicious like the wild dogs that she was found with. That plus her hyperactively make her dangerous.

The Jonin of the squad is the mistress of the wind herself Temari.

So the day of the Chunin exam has finally come and Xntret's team was waiting in the testing hall checking out the other teams.

"So Xntret were this girlfriend of yours?" asks Su looking around at all people.

"Ya which one of the leaf hottest here is her?" Kitsune adds.

"She's not my girlfriend." Xntret says blushing a little. "And shes over there in the light brown coat and black pants with dark blue hair standing next to my cousin Baku."

"He's the one in the black jump suit and purple face paint with the mummy looking thing on this back right? He's sooo hot." Su Says eyeing Baku like a piece of meat.

"Are you in heat Su?" Xntret asks.

"Maybe, Maybe not" Su replies trying to look innocent

"Anyway give it a rest, you can jump his bones once were in the forest of death." Xntret says with a smirk and Su just growls at him.

"Su what do you and Anubis smell?" Xntret asked.

Su and Anubis sniff around

"The only ones in our league is your girlfriends team." Su stated sneakily. "But there another small. It's like I should know it but I don't its weird"

"Now that is interesting hut who is the third member of Motoko's squad is what I want to know? Kitsune go find out." Xntret said almost like a command.

But before Kitsune could even ask why the proctor entered the room and told everyone to take there seats to start the exam.

"Guess that will have to wait. Lets ace this thing and move on to stage two. So Su can get her freak on with Baku." Xntret says as he go his my seat and witch happens to be right next to Motoko who winks at him as she sits down.

"Ready Xntret? Lets do are best so we can make both be Chunin." Xntret replies with nod and smile as he look over the test.

_Damn dad was right this IS a bitch. And with Motoko to close its hard to think clearly. All I can think about is her smell of pure innocents and seeing her naked at the bath house. well lets see what the others are up to maybe it can clear my head a bit._

Xntret covers one eyes as a sand eyeball appears in front of him, ready to be controlled. It was then he peered over Motoko's paper to find that she had written.

'I 3 Xntret.'

_That girls got a one track mind._

He then peered at a few other papers and saw him and his team had nothing to worry about.

_Su was right Motoko and Baku are the only ones in are league but who's there last member?_

"Now time for the last question, if you fail to answer it right you will be a genin for the rest of your life.

But if you walk out now you can take the test again next year. So ask yourselves if you're up for it if not walk now but if you go your whole team goes. The time to choose is NOW!" the proctor says.

About half the genin in the room left fearing they were not ready for the last question.

the proctor stares coldly at all the remaining genin.

"You all pass." He stated nodding his head.

"YAY! Xntret we passed." Motoko says as she glomps Xntret.

Outside a fenced in forest area all the teams gathered for stage two of the Chunin exam.

"Stage two is the forest of death. You all will have three days to get to the tower in the middle, but you most have both the heaven and earth scroll with you or you fail. We will give your team one of the scroll after you sign the consent forms. now please form a line. Once you have your scroll, head to your assigned gate." stated the proctor for stage two.

"Alright, I'll get our scroll and we can head to are gate." Xntret said as he headed off to turn in there paper work.

"Ok once we get in ,we have to get a heaven scroll seeing as we have the earth scroll and then make sure Motoko's team makes it as well" Xntret say as they head off to gate thirteen.

"Awww worried about your little girlfriend onii-chan?" Kitsune says teasing Xntret as a little sister whould.

"That girl could kick your ass Kitsune. I've seen her get mad it was like a demon's wrath was let lose. So watch yourself little one." Xntret replies

"Awww you two fight like your really brother and sister." Su giggled.

"Ok we're here. Gate thirteen now when they let us in the first thing we do is get the other scroll we need. Then we can let Su get her claws on Baku and have her naughty way with him. For only 13your horny pup ya know that Su" Xntret says smiling slyly at Su.

"Ya like you don't want to get down and dirty with Motoko." Su replies smiling slyly right back at Xntret.

"Awww I feel left out now. I have no leaf ninja crush." Kitsune says pouting a little.

"**OK ALL TEAMS READY! STAGE TWO STARTS NOW! GO!" yells the proctor .**


	5. Forest Of Death

_**Xntret Of The Desert**_

_**By: Xntret Bloodmoon**_

_**Chapter 4: Forest Of Death**_

"_So Motoko, where should we start looking for that earth scroll?" Baku asked as there team had just entered the forest of death. _

"_Hey Motoko? Earth to Motoko come in Motoko?" there 3rd__ team mate Spike Hatake who had sliver hair like his father Kakashi Hatake and is wearing dark blue pants and a dark blue short sleeve and a dark blue mask covering his face just like his dad does says._

"_Yep shes gone. Most likely thinking about Xntret again." Spike says to Baku_

"_Ya it seems that's all she does. You know I heard she got naked in front of him the another day" says Baku _

"_I heard that, and I'll kill you all" says Motoko with a joking smirk on her face._

"_See she sounds just like him." Baku _

"_But first I need you guys to help me pass this test. So I can by with my Xntret" Motoko says as she moves into the forest to find the earth scroll they need to pass. _

"_Your Xntret?" Spike and Baku says at the same time._

"_Ummm… oh look sound ninjas lets get the jump on them." Motoko says to quickly change the subject._

_But as they close in on the sound ninja. They see that there would be foes are already dead. Well looking over the bodies Motoko kneels down and picks up a back pack of one of the fallen Ninja. But as she lifts it up sand pours out like water._

"_Xntret has been here. Funs over lets move on." Motoko says with smile thinking of how kool it must be to watch him in battle._

_You're a fast one my love. Now I ask myself if you have both of your scrolls? Are heading for the tower like your father, aunt and uncle did? Back when they set record for fastest team to get in and out of the forest of death. _Motoko thinks to herself as she checks the fallen ninjas bags for anything of use.

Unbeknown to Motoko and gang three mist ninjas had found them and moved quick to attack the three leaf ninjas with the hidden mist jutsu.

"Where did this fog come from?" Baku asks then remember and turning to look foe Spick and Motoko.

Only to find them both in in a water prison. "Hugh Jackman away!" Baku yells as he sends The Wolverine to free his team mate.

"Quick make short work of them so we can get them sand punks. I know a guy that will pay a high price for Gaara's Son." Says one of the mist ninjas

"YOU LEAVE MY XNTRET ALONE!" Motoko yells as shes freed by Baku and charges the mist ninja only to find out it was a water clone.

Spike charged his lightning blade and ran at one of the mist ninja. Luck was on his side because this one was real and now it was dead. Motoko leaped at the mist ninja attacking Baku with her rasengan. The mist ninja went to doge but the rasengan got his arm and ripped it to shreds. As he screams in pain Baku puts a end to his life with The Wolverine. "Two down, one to go but where is he?" Motoko asks herself out load. The two leaf ninjas hear a thud and see Spike's body hit the ground. Before they can react they here "Water bullet jutsu" with that they both hit the ground.

"Your cute girly that's the only reason your not dead. As for your friends ones the nephew of Gaara of the Desert and I'm not that crazy. The guy the Hatake kid over there he killed a guy I was going to kill later so he saved me some time. so he gets to live too…see I'm a nice guy." says the last Mist ninja as he takes there heaven scroll.

Motoko lies half awake seeing her team fallen as the mist ninja take the heaven scroll from them.

"I guess we lose…I failed…I'm sorry father...I'm sorry Xntret, my love" Motoko whispers as her eyes close for what seams the last time.

***Meanwhile at gate 13***

"Ok we have an earth scroll. We need a heaven scroll. Then to find Motoko." Xntret says as they make there plans.

"Awww you miss your cute little Motoko already don't you? That's so cute" Kitsune says with a big grin on her face.

"At least I have someone to miss." Xntret replies with a cocky smile on his face.

"Xniny! That was mean." Kitsune says pouting

Xntret looks over at Su "So where's the closest team and remember the faster we get are heaven scroll the faster we can meet up with Motoko and Baku. Just think alone in a forest you can have him all to yourself. In fact I think he even called you cute last time I talked to him." He smiled slyly.

"Really! He called me cute? He doesn't think I'm too young?" Su asks all hyper

"Too Young? Hell no, I once walked in on him looking at loli hentai. So he's into the younger girls."

With that said Su and Anubis sniff the air and point out the way to a fight and hopefully get the scroll they need.

As the Sand Ninja move closer to there pray Xntret calls for a halt.

"Sound ninjas. We got to hit them hard and fast. Kitsune I'm going to need you to distort and disturb the sound waves with high winds." Xntret says looking at Kitsune.

"Wait? You want her to use the air ship from Final Fantasy VII?" Su asks to witch Xntret and Kitsune just face-palm.

"No, High Winds not The Highwind anyway. Now Su you and Anubis are at the most disadvantage here because of your sensitive hearing. But still try to take one out. I'm going in first as soon as I land hit them with a your wind scythe jutsu. Then Su and Anubis are to fallow that with your nom face jutsu. Lets make this fast." With Xntret's orders given the team move to strike.

Xntret jumps down from the tree and slams his gourd into the ground causing it to explode sending sand everywhere and in one move has all three sound ninja held tight.

Then as they try to cast there jutsu Kitsune's Wind scythe cuts up them and there jutsu.

Riding on the wind Su and Anubis take one of the sound ninjas to the ground with there nam face jutsu as both Xntret and Kitsune take the other two one on one.

As swift as the wind Kitsune sends one far into the sky only to have them drop onto her fan snapping her spine in two. Then Kitsune ends the ninjas life with her kunai leaving her covered in the fallen ninjas blood.

Well Xntret using his sand coffin jutsu crushing every bone in the sound ninjas body and enjoys every second of it.

Su and Anubis on the other hand are having a harder time. They did get a good hit in by ripping the guys eye out then Anubis ate it. But the sound ninja got a sound wave jutsu off so now there fighting a losing battle. with they both in great pain and two seconds away from blacking out. But next thing she know the sound ninja is gone. Kitsune is helping them up. and she see the sound ninja laying split in half.

"W-What happened?" Su asked whimpering.

"We won and you did good." Xntret say as he pats Su on the head and gos to looks for the sound ninjas scroll.

"I see they had an earth scroll as well. I'll take it anyway but we still need a heaven scroll. But let's head back to that lake and get cleaned up."

So the three head to the lake to wash up and perform some first aid jutsu on Su and Anubis.

As the three strip down to there birthday suites and get in the water they can't help but gaze at one another.

"Blood is good look for you Kitsune." Xntret says well washing up.

"What are you doing looking at me? What about Motoko? Would she like it if she knew you lust after me the way you do" Kitsune reply's as she washes the blood off her slim fit body that more then a few guy have lusted after.

"Lust? Ya right Motoko's body is far better then yours my dear Kitsune." Xntret says as he dunks himself under the water to wash the blood out of his hair not that you can tell but the smell isn't good.

"Whatever. Come here Su I'll watch your back." Kitsune say turning to face Su.

_Whys he have to be like that? It's not going to kill him to tell me a look nice once in a wile like he use to. _Kitsune thinks to herself as she remembers when they were little and he once called her the prettiest girl in the world.

"Ok, so Kitsune do you think I have a nice figure? Besides the fact I'm an ironing board and all?" Su asks well moving to Kitsune.

"What? Sorry I thought I saw something. What did you say Su?" Kitsune replies now focused on bloody nude 13 year old girl in front of her.

"I asked if you think I have a nice figure? You know besides me being an ironing board and all?" Su asks well washing her chest.

"Yes I do. In fact I think you're beautiful and you're not an ironing board. Who said you were?" Kitsune asks as she washes Su back and heals more of her wounds with her healing jutsu.

"Some of the boys back home. But I'm happy you think I'm beautiful and Baku thinks I'm cute. But what's loli hentai? " Su says well smiling and enjoying the bath.

"I'll tell you later. You know when we can relax ok sweetie?" Kitsune says as she finishes washing Su.

"Ok, lets move out to find Motoko's team and for the record Su. I think you're the prettiest 13 year old I know." Xntret says with a smile.

"now lets get dressed and move out." Xntret says as he pulls his boxers up but no sooner then he got them up Su hear something. "Oh no! Motoko is in trouble. She just yelled for your help Xntret." Su say half crying.

"Where is she!" Xntret asked in a growl nearly yelling.

"South of here." Su replied quickly and with that Xntret was off wearing only his boxers because that's all he had on at the time.

Rushing thru the forest his mind filling with rage. Thinking of the worst things that might of happened. His anger gets so strong his sand starts to cover his body turning him into Neo Shukaku. As he comes to a small clearing and sees two ninja standing over Baku and Spike. The 3rd is on his keens and leaning over Motoko and groping her breasts.

"HANDS OF MY MOTOKO YOU SCUM!" Xntret yells as he dive at the one groping Motoko and knocks him off her body. "You dare look at, let alone touch my angel? I'll take pleasure in gutting you boy." Xntret growls at the ninja as he takes his claw and slowly cuts from the top of his chest down to his groin. The cloud ninja screams in pain as Xntret slowly pulls out his insides. "Your fear delights me to no end, but for your crimes against Motoko Uzumaki you die." Xntret grows as he devours the heart of his victim.

From there he sends his claw to impales the next cloud ninja through the chest. splattering blood on everybody then turns his demon gaze on the 3rd leaping on to him crushing his rib cage. But not killing him as he stares at the cloud ninja who is in a world of fear and pissing himself. He says in a deep growling voice

"I cut with out a knife. I live in black and white. your just a parasite. Now close your eyes and say good night." Xntret says as he lifts his right claw and smashes the cloud ninjas skull splattering blood and bone over the ground and himself.

Now with the threat gone Xntret stands up right and slowly walks to Motoko. As the sand fall off him, his human form shows once again. He kneels down by Motoko to see if there is any life left in the girl that has changed him so much.

"Motoko, can you hear me? You have to be alive, you must be alive" Xntret say his voice cracking as he specks "we have to pass this test and become Chunin together remember? We have to…we just have to." Xntret says choking on his words as a great pain swells in his chest as he lays his head on her chest.

With that he cries tears of sadness and loss. Now knowing the pain his father has lived with after losing the woman he once loved. Xntret lifts Motoko onto his lap and holds her in his arms. Trying to think how he can save the only girl who ever saw him as more then the sum of his parts.


End file.
